Three Bands One Small World
by Yuzu-chan Inuki Co
Summary: (AU) The X characters are world famous rock stars, what happens when all three bands meet up at Tokyo, Japan? Chaos Ensues! (First X fic! R&R!)


****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X manga characters I wish I did! –Sighs- also… this plot belongs to me!!! Any characters that are made up belong to me! So ask if you wanna use them ^.-

****

Author Note: Hello, this is my first time with writing an X fanfic. I never did anything like this before. I got this weird plot idea after reading the 5th manga book in the series. ^_^ I'm thinking about starting 3 new fanfics, but hey I have to give this a try first! Well this fic is obviously an AU. Also, the characters might be a little OOC. Hn… well… um… this contains yaoi u.u –gulps, sweat is pouring all over her face in nervousness- Also there might be a little OOCness or… a lot… so please don't mind! I won't tell you the pairings since it's going to be a spoiler! 

Also any songs I use doesn't belong to me, it either belongs to:

X-Japan

AiM

Maaya Sakamoto 

Or any Anime -_-' 

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

-------------------- (Scene changes)

(Author Note)

****

Three Bands, One Small World

Sorata came skipping down the sidewalk; his hands in his pockets, a yellow baseball uniform cover his masculine figure. A cap hung sideways on his head, a skateboard he held proudly in his right hand, and a sly grin appeared on his face as he jumped on the skateboard grinding a rail. He almost passed as a normal teenager except for the fact that he was part of a popular Japanese band, _The Juveniles._ It all started as a fun-amusing thing to try to sing their hearts out to the crowd, but eventually fame claimed them all. Having wanted to escape the _adoring nice polite non-crazy_ fans, in fact, they were crazy about him, last time he went out in public a girl ran off with his shirt, he was left in humiliation as reporters took snapshots of his masculine body. He shivered at that reoccurring thought. Hopping back onto his skateboard he slid downwards towards a Digital Café. Nodding his head in approval, he enter the café surveying the area, he chose a seat by the far corner of the café. 'Gossip was rather common around here,' thought Sorata. 'Well… check it out the waitress is coming.' "Hello sir, how are you today?" said the waitress a smile appeared on her face. "Well Ma'am can I get a can of coke, a hamburger and some fries?" said Sorata, a grin appeared on his face. A bunch of girls appeared whispering and gossiping like any normal girls.

"Ooo… Did you heard that the Red Assassins are coming to town?" said a girl with vibrant sepia colored hair.

"Well I heard that the Juveniles are coming! Subaru-kun is so kewl!!! I LOVE HIM!" cried a girl with sea-green hair.

"Though… their managers are creepy o.o;;; Hinoto and Kanoe." Said a girl with auburn flashy hair; she shivers at the slight sound of the managers' names. Running her fingers through her hair she glanced over towards Sorata. "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SORATA-KUN? GIRLS LOOK IT'S THE HOT DRUMMER FROM THE JUVENILES!" cried the girl. Sorata only sweat dropped, quickly grabbing his cap off of his head he covered his face and ran towards the counter.

"Hey waiter, I changed my mind, can I please get it as a take-out?" cried Sorata as he heard the loud stomping of the mad mob coming to get his autograph. The waiter nodded and handed him a bag of the food he order, making a mad dash towards the door he didn't realize that he crashed into somebody. Looking at the person, he helped him up. "This isn't a good place to be, Kamui." Said Sorata as he scanned Kamui from head to toe. "I know… I know… I came to look for you. We have band rehearsal. Hinoto would be displeased if you came late." Said Kamui, he was the head singer the magnificent guitarist. "Well… um… Kamui hate to burst your lecture, but… RUN! CRAZY MOB OF GIRLS ARE COMING!" cried Sorata. Kamui having experience this all ready, began running like a cheetah, diving onto his motorcycle he struck the gas pedal and began driving away. Sorata was left behind his mouth open ajar as he heard the girls beginning to catch up with him. His eyes bulged out jumping onto his skateboard he began skating away from the outburst of the mob.

Sorata continue to ride on his skateboard into a dark alleyway, knowing that none of the crazy fans were going to follow him through here. 'Now to get to the Diet Building.' Thought Sorata silently, he gripped his skateboard tightly as he exit the alleyway. A bunch of girls were gossiping away, Sorata glanced at them, another girl approached from the lamppost. Her blackish brown hair sway with each breeze that blew by, her violet eyes pierced the ground; she was never popular among people. A briefcase hung in her right hand; a girl school uniform covered her body. Sorata's eyes widen at the beauty. Without knowing what he was doing, he jumped back on the skateboard and skid across the street. A car swerving was heard the car barely missed Sorata. "ARE YOU WATCHING WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOUNG MAN?" cried the driver. Dead silence was heard as people glanced at him the only motion was the sweat drop coming from Sorata. "Sorry sir… but I was in a hurry to see my girlfriend." Said Sorata, a cheesy grin appeared on his face. "Ahh… I understand, lover's quarrel, I presume?" said the driver. "Yes." "But sir… I must be going," Said Sorata, hastily he wrote a check for $50 and handed to him, "this is only if I caused any damage." With that said he ran over towards the strange girl. 

"Hey wait up!" cried Sorata. The girl turned towards him, her violet eyes pierced through him. "What do you want?" Sorata gulped, 'Damn this babe is tough.' letting out a restrained sigh, he said, "Well… I'm Sorata Arisugawa, the band member of The Juveniles." Arashi rolled her eyes; great another guy flirting with her, she let out a sigh. "My name is Arashi Kishyuu not interested." She said that abruptly and began resuming her pace. Sorata's eyes bulged down, was it his first time being rejected? 'This must be some tough babe.' With a small smirk, he ran over towards her blocking her entrance he carefully slipped a piece of paper into her clenched fist, jumping onto the skateboard he disappeared into the alleyway murmuring, "FUCK I'm going to be late!"

Arashi cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, carefully opening the piece of paper. Five tickets to a concert hid beneath the paper. 

__

Well babe, here you go. Please come and check me rock! 

Sincerely, Sorata 

Arashi flinched at the slight annotation of the word babe. 'Why I'm going to kill that guy! Wait till I tell The Elites, that the two bands have arrived in town.' A thin smile appeared on her face.

"Satsuki! Stop typing on the Beast for once! I know how much you love it but we have band rehearsal! Inuki sit still!" cried Yuzuriha; short locks of ebony hair framed her innocent looking face, gray eyes surveyed the area. They were in an auditorium rehearsing once again. Yuzuriha sighed; walking up to the stage she pushed back tendrils of ebony hair behind her ear. 'Arashi, is the main singer with the air-guitar, Kakyou is the drums, Karen is an air-guitarist, Satsuki works on the music and is a back-up singer, she also plays the piano, and I'm a girl who plays the violin, and I'm a back-up singer too.' Yuzuriha remember the first time Arashi ran in, a small piece of paper clutched tightly in her fist. 

****

~~~ Flashback ~~~

__

"Yuzuriha! Look it's a band contest! We must start a band! I only know two people, Karen and Kakyou. They work at the local music store, and goes to our school too. Do you know anyone else?" said Arashi (I know a little too OOC). Her voice was singing with happiness.

"Well I do know that Satsuki girl. She plays the piano quite well; she's also in my music class! She won't mind joining, though I warn you… she's obsess with her computer, The Beast. 'Rashi-chan we're going to rock with all our talents!" cried Yuzuriha.

"Yuzu-chan let's get working on the lyrics." Said Arashi, wiping the messed up hair she glanced at Yuzuriha, her eyes radiant with shine. 

**__**

From then on, they became the Elites. They were now a world-famous band, rivaling against the Red Assassins and the Juveniles. 

~~~ End of Flashback ~~~

"Yuzu-chan!" cried Satsuki, her earthy eyes glazed over. "The Red Assassins and Juveniles are in town… Karen and Kakyou are stuck in traffic… Arashi is going to burst through the door soon." Said Satsuki. Yuzuriha shrugged, guessing that band rehearsal was going to be delayed, as on cue Arashi ran through the door and waved something madly in the air. "Hey Arashi-chan!" "The major bands of the Japanese culture just came." Said Satsuki. 

"I know that." Said Arashi; flipping back her brown-ebony hair she opened the piece of paper containing the concert tickets. "Arashi-san… what happen to you, why the sudden change of attitude?" inquired Satsuki. Yuzuriha- chan stood there amazed by Arashi's transformation, "She changed because of fame…" answer Yuzuriha. Arashi couldn't take it anymore, she shook her fist clenched tightly, a reoccurring thought ran through her mind, 'I'm changing… I must still remain the same or else… I am a pathetic human being.' Arashi shook off the feeling and said something curtly, "Well… are we going to check out the Juveniles and see if their music is kewl?" Yuzuriha responded quickly, "YES!" Suddenly Kakyou and Karen burst through the door.

"Sorry we're late!" cried Karen, a sleeveless white shirt hung flimsily. Her short brown curls, made her attractive. Every boy would fall for her, by her looks without even bothering to know her. Last month she had 28 boyfriends and eventually dumped them.

"Yeh I'm sorry, Karen wouldn't stop worrying about her hair. We end up in mid-traffic." Said Kakyou, he was the only boy in the band, platinum shoulder-length hair was visible, and he was the most mysterious looking figure in the band. Yet, the best drum player they ever had. 

"Well… you guys we decided to go to a concert… watching the Juveniles play." Said Arashi, the head member of the band. Satsuki, looked downwards, her highlighted bangs fell forward cascading her face, her eyes turned briefly misty, 'Should I tell them?' Yuzuriha suddenly notice that Satsuki's eyes were coated with a wet substance…

"Satsuki-chan?" said Yuzuriha uncertainly. Every eye turned their attention away from Arashi towards Satsuki. "Satsuki-chan is something the matter?" said Yuzuriha-chan as no response formed on Satsuki's lips. Yuzuriha began to shook with rage; waves of ebony hair covered her face she raised her fingers up a loud sound of flesh being smacked was heard. Yuzuriha had just smacked Satsuki. "SATSUKI-CHAN WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU SO JUST TELL US WHAT IS WRONG!" cried Yuzuriha; it was quite strange seeing Yuzuriha burst into anger. Satsuki placed her fingers on the slap mark, while doing so she glanced towards Yuzuriha.

"Yuzuriha-chan, I am being forced to move away from here. That means I won't be able to be part of the band anymore. I'm not sure if I'm going to move the day of the concert. The reason I am moving, is because… my father got a new job transfer and well… my father has wanted me to try out for this smart school in a new country, and I finally made it in. Though, the main reason is because my father knows he is going to die soon, and most of my inheritance lies in America. I have to leave in 15 minutes to pack. " Said Satsuki, tears leaked out silently, knowing that she was going to leave the only friends she ever have. "But Satsuki-chan! You can't leave now! What would we do without the piano player, huh??? You're important to us… you're one of us the… Elites… How about this you can live in my shrine?" said Arashi, her face altered towards seriousness, a line creased her brow, and she was worrying for the well being of the band. "Do you care for me or do you care for the band?" said Satsuki; her eyes were still downcast and misty. Arashi's eyes widen she stutter for a response, "I-I-I…" she never got to finish the sentence, for Satsuki knew the answer. Satsuki ran out the doors the tears finally leaked out of her eyes. 'How stupid was I? I knew that ever since I came to this town, I would still remain a loner, a hermit, and nothing more, just an ugly geek girl. I thought it would change once I met 'The Elites' I guess things will never change for me.' She continued to run, the thought processed through her head, tears leaked harder by the minute.

"WATCH IT GIRL!" cried the man; his black sunglasses slid onto the bridge of his nose, blonde hair flew outwards, a beige trench coat flapped open revealing a white dress coat and black jeans. (I forgot what Yuuto wears ; so um… please don't mind!) Satsuki looked at him her brown eyes were puffy with redness; tears continue to leak down her cheeks. She glared at him, today was not her day if this egotist is going to add more to her sadness, she open her mouth to rebel. "I have enough trouble today, so shut the hell up! I don't care if I accidentally pushed you into the muddy water and got your "expensive" trench coat dirty. ALL RIGHT?" cried Satsuki anger flashed through her determined eyes to release all her sadness and anger on the poor pedestrian. "Hey chill! I didn't mean to make you that Mad." Said the man; his eyes gazed over with amusement. "WELL SIR… BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" cried Satsuki; she didn't need a pompous jerk… she was never really that close with anybody… the sudden thought struck her as she broke down in tears. "Why me, just because I'm an ugly geek girl… doesn't mean that I don't have feelings, I been manipulated plenty of times." Satsuki said that through thick sobs. The man looked at her with a strange look of sympathy was felt; he was battling against his emotions once again. "So um… girl what's wrong?" said the man, as he sat next to her on the muddy sidewalk, Satsuki continue to cry. "My name is Satsuki…" she said, "Well Satsuki it's nice meeting you, I am Yuuto." Said Yuuto his grin made Satsuki's heart melt. "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?" said Yuuto flashing his grin again. However Satsuki made up her mind not to tell him, wiping the tears away she stood up and briefly walked away, flashing a thin smile at Yuuto before she continues to make her way.

Yuuto nodded, his heart however felt strange, and what could it be that this girl had a confining hold on him? Without any rational thinking he ran towards Satsuki, holding out a card that reads: **Yuuto Kigai, Member of The Red Assassins. **

If you ever need to contact me, dial 1800Red800! Kidding, please call my cell: 1-917-879-5826 (DO NOT CALL! Heh since I just made this up ^^;). Satsuki's eyes widen… so this was one of the member of The Red Assassins! 'Quite, queer of us, (referring to The Elites), to having met one of the members from each The Juveniles and The Red Assassins. However… I must convince my father to let me stay here… I must! We have a booked appointment today! OH CRAP I FORGOT TO MENTION TO ARASHI THAT WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE PERFORMING TODAY RIGHT AFTER THE JUVENILES AND BEFORE THE RED ASSASSINS!' cried Satsuki in her thoughts. She merely nodded before fingering the card, in her pocket. "Well… we have a concert today and I was wondering if you would like to come?" said Yuuto in a shy manner (YUUTO SHY? I know I know… don't kill me), he played with the buttons of his trench coat. Satsuki nodded merely even listening to Yuuto. Yuuto looked at her queerly, with a slight sigh he said, "So I'll see you tonight." Glancing at his watch his eyes widen, letting out an inaudible string of curses he ran over towards an expensive motorcycle, waving a bye at Satsuki he jumped onto the motorbike and rode off. Seeing that Yuuto was gone, Satsuki let out a withdrawn breath and ran back towards the auditorium… 

Arashi stood there, still. Everyone was watching her, waiting for her reaction on Satsuki returning back to the gym. "A-Arashi!" said Satsuki through pants of breath, once refilling her lungs with air she glanced around the room. Pushing back the strands of highlighted hair, she stood up straight making eye contact with Arashi. "We have a concert tonight…" said Satsuki.

"SORATA IS LATE AGAIN!" cried Hinoto; her eyes glazed over without bothering to check the door, she rushed her hand into her white hair. "Sorata is about to burst into the door, toilet paper dragging on his feet, because he enter the man's bathroom accidentally when there was a toilet flood… meaning that he'll have poop on his shoes." She said. The Juveniles glanced at her, knowing that everything she said was correct. 

A minute passed by… the clock ticked wildly… Kamui glanced towards the elevator door hearing the jingle of chimes, Kamui looked towards the doorway. Sure enough, Sorata walked in. He glanced around timidly, with a large question mark over his head he glanced at everyone why they were staring at him. Shugo gently pointed towards the toilet paper and the awful stench of poop. Sorata flushed for a second embarrass by this he ran over towards the small occupant changing wardrobe area, removing the awful sneakers and toilet paper, he placed them into a plastic bag dropping it in a nearby garbage can; he smirked. Walking to the back area of the dimly lit room, he pulled out a turquoise sports bag, pulling out another pair of boots he stylish walked over towards the group. "Sorata… thanks to you we don't have enough time to practice." Growled Kamui, ebony hair glossed his face in an angelic manner as his face shook with rage. "Kamui-chan, listen… buddy boy… well I ran into an ANGEL today but I couldn't help it but flirt with her, then the fan girls came and screamed!" cried Sorata with his dramatic gestures. Subaru just stood there unfazed by Sorata's rambling; he was always in the shadow, hearing the slight raindrop he glanced towards the window. "Well we don't have time to argue boys!" cried Hinoto in an impatient tone. 

Seiichirou Aoki, the oldest of the band member walked over towards the electric piano, slowly removing the cord from the circuit, he swung the piano over his shoulder and proceeded towards the door. Shugo, Kamui, and Subaru walked towards the neatly stacked air guitars. Shugo picked up a blue one, Subaru picked up a white one, and Kamui picked up a crimson black one. They proceeded, following Aoki out the door and into a fancy black limousine. Sorata however, wrapped his yellow and blue jacket around him, placing on the fancy sunglasses of a red shade he glanced at the heavy drum set, glancing towards Hinoto his eyes searched her for help. A thin smirk lit her face as she left the building; even though she was blind all her senses were quite keen. Sorata groaned, placing the drumsticks inside his coat pocket, he walked towards the drum set slowly lifting it by the bottom part (I HAVE NO CLUE what some parts of the DRUM is… so please! Don't mind!) Slowly descending down the stairs he walked over towards the limousine and handed the driver gruffly the bottom part of the drums. The driver only snickered before he sent a group of movers towards the Diet Building; they retrieved the rest of the drum set and came back down. Sorata smiled sheepishly as he got into the back seat with Shugo. Shugo, stretched his arms, revealing biker's gloves, a tied braid of brown hair flashed it way out of the hood, he grinned sheepishly as he picked up a bottle of water and chug it down.

"So Shugo… how long have you been in a gang without the others knowing?" said Sorata slyly, his eyebrows were in a strange fashion as if he was trying to wiggle them. "That's none of your concern Arisugawa-chan." Said Shugo, he looked away from Sorata and wished that he wasn't sitting next to the most annoying jerk on the face of Earth…

After a half of hour of driving they reached the large arena. The Juveniles surveyed the area with wide looks of interest, however they stood there transfixed on the grand stage. The stage was dimly lit with a flashing blue light every once in a while, however most of the lights were the soft colors of purple, red, yellow, green, and orange. Small holes on the stage was noticed, upon every 5 minutes fiery flames would sprout upward creating a flashing yet beautiful scene. The Juveniles grinned at their success of having to manage to snag this stage, they also grinned since they had the satisfaction of being the first to arrive. "Hey did you guys heard, that there would be two other bands performing here?" said Aoki; pulling off his glasses he wiped them. "Well yeh…" said Kamui; he wiped the bangs out of his golden hawk eyes. Walking down towards the stage he heard a strange voice, "Satsuki place that behind stage, Yuzuriha place your violin case by the curtain, Kakyou, well this time we don't need the drums you'll have to play back-up singer or play the guitar. Karen, back-up singer." Said a girl with long brown hair; she heard a noise quick with agile movements she glanced towards Kamui. "What are you doing here?" both of them said simultaneously.

Sorata glanced towards her, a thought processed through his head at recognition. "Hey 'Rashi babe!" said Sorata in a cheery mood draping his hand over her shoulder, he grinned tooth fully at her. "So did you come here to help with the audio work?" said Sorata, hoping that she actually came because of him. "No…" said Arashi rather slowly; another sound was heard at the far exit of the arena, a group of men dressed in trench coats walked their way down towards the stage. Kamui shook as he recognized the lead singer, "Fuuma…" he said quietly. Fuuma was his best friend when they were only children, it had been 11 (pretend that Kamui left when he was 5-year-old) years since he had seen them and this is the first time of seeing them. 'Fuuma I missed you and it has been so long.' Thought Kamui rather gravely. 

"Out of the way." Said a voice rather gruffly, a thin girl with glasses appeared out of the curtains, she was dressed in a green tank top and a matching green spandex shorts. Satsuki let out a groan and glanced towards Arashi who was still stuck in Sorata's arms helplessly. Reaching for the mike, she placed it near her lips; a peaceful tune was hummed and heard perfectly. She grinned, " 'Rashi the audio equipment is working." A man with golden locks of hair stepped upwards onto the stage, surprising Satsuki, he twirled her around. Everyone glanced at Sorata and Arashi then towards Satsuki and Yuuto. Did they miss something??? 

"Sorata explain this!" cried Kamui in utter confusion, wondering how Sorata knew whom this girl was and why was he flirting with her when they needed time to prepare. 

"Yuuto explain now." said another voice calmly; he stepped out of the shadows accompanied by a man with a black hawk on his shoulder. Riveting ebony hair was reveal, small round shades of black rolled downward towards his nose, as he glanced towards the others. "Oh Fuuma cut this act!" cried a thin frail girl from behind him, angelic brown hair swirled downwards, innocent eyes glanced around them. However the hawk man refused to remove his shades, a dark eerie presence surrounded him. "Kotori… don't butt in. Why are you here?" said the man called Fuuma, turning around he glanced towards the girl. "YOU KNOW WHY!" cried Kotori refusing to move an inch. "Yeh Yeh Yeh…" said Fuuma in an impatient tone. Mimicking her, he said, "OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO SEE WHY Kakyou is so hot." He snickered at that comment, while Kotori flushed. "Yuuto explain…" realizing that he had gotten off the subject.

Sorata and Yuuto cleared their throats, each motioning the other to go first. At the end Sorata had to go first since Yuuto stole his precious hat. "Well I met this girl in the cross walk… and well… she is a tough babe… and well… I just began talking to her… and well that's why I was late!" cried Sorata as he lifted his hands up in a guilty mode. Yuuto only revealed a thin smile, Arashi stood there dumbly against the wall. Satsuki watched this and began making her way back behind the curtains.

"Well I met Satsuki when she was on the streets, she was crying and had ruin my perfectly good trench coat and that's it basically." Said Yuuto in a business like tone. Glancing around him he suddenly realized that Satsuki had disappeared. Sorata snigger, and placed an overprotective arm around Arashi only to realize that she too had left. "Ergh…" said both of them. 

"Wow… only the Juveniles and The Red Assassins are here. What bout the Elites?" said Kotori noticing the scene, she still thought that the girls were part of the audio crew. Cautiously, a wolf pup peered out of the curtain and began yelping on the stage, a well-built man with an atoned chest walked over towards the pup and petted him with a gruff manner. A scar appeared on his cheek, he looked like he was a former sergeant; the pup yelped and licked his fingers. He let out a low chuckle and lifted the pup up playing with him carefully. "Inuki, where are you?" cried Yuzuriha as she walked out from behind the curtains she glanced around only to let out a cry wondering where her precious wolf-pup was. She sniffled as a man's rough hand patted her gently on the shoulder before handing a pup to her. "THANK YOU SIR!" cried Yuzuriha, she instantly leaped up and hugged him. "You're welcome kid." Said the man before trailing off the leave the stage. "What's your name sir?" said Yuzuriha quietly expecting him not to here it. "The name is Kusanagi." With that last thing said he walked off the stage to join his band. Yuzuriha hopped and went behind the curtain in a cheery mood.

Kamui couldn't help but wonder what they were doing back there; walking slowly on stage he peered through the curtains. He saw 5 people standing; they're busily checking their equipment and munching on Chinese food, no manager to be seen. 'Strange.' He thought. "Hey… you guys… are you helping the Elites prepare?" he said, Satsuki glanced towards him and glared. Standing up she walked over towards him. "We are the Elites, moron. Plus we're not all that 'rich' to hire a manager, nor any richer to travel. All our parents abandon us. So leave." Said Satsuki. Kamui golden hawk eyes beyond surreal and little did he realize that he too was starting to fall for Satsuki, she had a strange aura around her. (I know this is screwed x_x; people actually liking Satsuki o.o; anyhow this is **AU! **Plus like I said some of the characters are OOC) He merely nodded before leaving the stage. Satsuki blushed at what she just said. Karen gave her thumb-ups in support. Yuzuriha giggled, and Arashi merely nodded. Another head popped into the curtain, a boy (Yes I know Nataku is genderless, but in this ficcie he's a guy and yes I know that… Nataku original form was a girl before he was reincarnated.) with masses of fascinating white hair popped his head in, his forehead contained 4 blue diamonds which formed a large diamond, however he glanced towards them, a thin line spread across his face, it was hard to see if he was smiling, smirking or frowning. "Excuse me but is this the audio crew? I'm part of The Red Assassins and well I help out with the audio equipment." Said the strange looking person.

Yuzuriha cleared her throat with a slight 'hm…' "Well for your information… do we look like the audio crew?" said Yuzuriha, her ears turned into an anime cat style. "Well… yeh." Replied Nataku bluntly, he glanced towards the speaker, 'She's kind of cute for a little girl.' Thought Nataku strangely. 'NO WAY AM I FALLING FOR HER? HELL NO! I PROMISE Jade THAT I'LL WAIT FOR HER!' he cried mentally. (OOC like I said) Nataku pointed out toward the sporty cap, baggy jackets, and baggy jeans that were all painted navy blue. Yuzuriha and the others blushed except for Kakyou. Kakyou only nodded as he continues to fix up the instruments and work on getting the sound right along with Satsuki. Yuzuriha removed the sports jacket and baggy pants to reveal a somewhat costume for the concert. "So… you guys are the Elites?" said Nataku, he cocked an eyebrow. "Yes." Was the reply as Yuzuriha, pulled open the curtain, as Arashi stepped up to say something?

"EVERYONE WE ARE THE ELITES! WE ARE NOT THE AUDIO CREW SO LEAVE US ALONE!" cried Arashi; her fiery eyes glanced at him or her… challenging anyone to counter her. "Well… Well… babe I knew you were something special." Said Sorata. "Well ma'am we never ever said you weren't…" was the reply of Fuuma, as he tilted his sunglasses his eyes glanced at her. Under his look, Arashi blushed. Sorata however was furious, 'was this guy flirting with his girl?!!?!' 

Everyone merely nodded as they set back to work…

"OK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, give a big round of applause for the JUVENILES!" cried the announcer. The five boy members stepped up to the stage. Kamui blinked, and pushed his bangs down covering his eyes. Stepping up to the microphone, the band watched the crowd. The girls were screaming at the sight of the hot bishounen (boys). Sorata sat on the stool, a stick in each of his hands. Subaru stood at the right of Kamui while Shugo stood at the left side of Kamui. Aoki stood next to Sorata and winked at the girls, placing his fingers on the piano, he began playing the melody. Their (Kamui, Shugo, and Subaru) fingers drawn over the air-guitar strings… their mouth open… and the song played.

**__**

"Natsu no Yoru no Yume

(By Lazy Knack… from the DN Angel Omake CD I Think x_X;)

mabushi sugite memai gashita

natsuno sora no taiyou yori

sono egao no 

Woh 

sobani iru

boku dake gakoko ni iru

nebusoku daro memai nante

boku wa mieru egao no kage

ukarete iru 

Woh 

sono suki ni

zembu datte miseru

de atta shunkan kara

eien ga hajimatta

saki mawari o shite demo

te ni iretai

futatsu no ai no maede

yureteru mune no furiko

TWO HEARTS sou hitotsu no mirai o

erabu no wa kimi sa

aenai yoru sagashite ita

kimi no tame ni dekiru koto wo

Sagasu dake ja 

Woh 

kawaranai ima sugu ni te o hikeyo

de atta shunkan kara

eien ga hajimatta

tobi kosenai kabe nara kuzu sebaii

arashi no mae no kaze ni

yureteru mune no furiko

TWO HEARTS demo hitotsu no mirai o

kimeru no wa kimi sa

mayotta furi washinakute ii

shisen de kotae tsutaete kakugo wa dekiteru

de atta shunkan kara

eien ga hajimatta

saki mawari o shite demo te ni iretai

ii yatsu ja irarenai kizu tsukete kamawanai

tomodachi o nakushite mo te ni iretai

arashi no mae no kaze ni

yureteru mune no furiko

TWO HEARTS demo hitotsu no mirai o

kimeru no wa kimi sa" 

The song ended with a loud bang, as a blast of fire works lit the sky. Everyone screamed as the Juveniles left the stage. Kamui let out a yawn tired of singing, coating his throat with water he sat behind the stage waiting for the next band to start. 

Arashi walked onto the stage, a white blouse hung over her chest, and a black skirt hung over her legs. She revealed a grin, as she swung the microphone into her hand. She winked seductively at the boys, who blushed and kept on shouting. Satsuki stood at the electric piano her fingers gracefully poised on it. Yuzuriha grinned, and swung the air guitar strap over her shoulder. Karen stood next to Arashi her lips forming a kiss outwards towards the audience. The boys fell downward, as their girlfriends' sweat dropped in embarrassment. Karen placed her fingers onto the strings. Kakyou smirked; brushing the brown hair behind his ears he began slamming the drums in a melody.

"**_BURNING_**

(Like I said the song is never mine ! Though I wish it was!)

Dakishimete kitsuku karada wo nani mo ka mo wasuretai kara 

Haritsumeta hibi ni tsukarete okubyou na yoru mo aru yo 

Nakitai toki ni sunao ni nakeru tsuyoki wo 

Tashikamete uketomete sono mama de mitsumete 

BURNIN' LOVE BURNIN' LOVE BURNIN' MY LOVE 

Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai de 

Dare ni mo somaranai mabushii na futari de itai 

BURNIN' HEART BURNIN' HEART BURNIN' MY HEART 

Otona ni nareba kiete 'ku 

Nani ka wo mamoritai anata to naraba dekiru to shinjite 

Jiyuu no sae omoku ni kanjite waraenai koto mo fueta yo 

Isogitateru you ni kisetsu wa sugite yuku aseri no naka 

Sore demo sono hohoemi ni deaeta hi kara 

Nanige nai dekigoto mo taisetsu ni omoeta 

BURNIN' LOVE BURNIN' LOVE BURNIN' MY LOVE 

Furueru kokoro sasaeru 

Nukumori aru kagiri jibun maketaku nai yo 

BURNIN' HEART BURNIN' HEART BURNIN' MY HEART 

Ai suru koto de umareru 

Chikara wo tokihanatsu nigezu ni kokoro tatakai kara 

Yozora ni azayaka na yume kagayakasetai 

Kagirinaku utsushiku iro-aseru koto naku 

BURNIN' LOVE BURNIN' LOVE BURNIN' MY LOVE 

Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai de 

Dare ni mo somaranai mabushii na futari de itai 

BURNIN' HEART BURNIN' HEART BURNIN' MY HEART 

Otona ni nareba kiete 'ku 

Nani ka wo mamoritai anata to naraba dekiru to shinjite" the song ended with a loud sound of the air guitar.

"Next up is the RED Assassins!" cried the announcer. 

Arashi and the others bowed, and walked behind the stage. Satsuki walked towards Kamui and began chatting quietly with him. Arashi and Yuzuriha chatted while Karen checked her make-up. Kakyou nibbled on a piece of toast.

Fuuma stepped up to the microphone, picking it up he smirked. His sunglasses still rose covering his dim eyes. Seishirou stood next to Fuuma, a black hawk flapped it wings on Seishiro's arm, and through his thick black sunglasses he smirked. Nataku stood by Fuuma; he always had considered Fuuma a fatherly figure. Flipping up the white bangs he revealed none care at all towards the audience. Kusanagi, flashed out his muscles, an army shirt laced his body tightly. Yuuto winked seductively at the crowd, he placed his fingers on the drumstick. Kusanagi placed his fingers onto the keyboard… Music strikes…

"**_Silent Jealousy_**

(BY X-Japan! (My All time favorite J-Rock or J-pop artist upon the others!)

I'm looking for you 

Trying to reach your roses 

Carried away by the time 

Seijaku no kyouki ni katame o 

tsubusaseta mama 

You've gone away 

From the stage 

Leaving no words 

There's just fake tears left 

isuwari no shinju de kazatta 

bara no hanataba o sagasu 

I'm blind insane 

In the red of silence 

Now I've lost your love 

genkaku no ai ni kawareta ayatsuri ningyo 

Get me on my feet 

Get me back to myself 

Pretend you love me 

yubisaki made shinku ni somatta 

ore o mitsumete 

Moe taekirenai kodoku no serenade 

kyozou no umi ni nagashite 

yume kara sameta chimamire no tenshi o 

mune ni daitemo 

I can not stop 

Silent Jealousy 

Don't you leave me alone 

kanashimi ni midarete 

modorenai ai o kazaru 

kurikaesu kodoku no naka ni 

Tell me true doko ni yukeba 

kurushimi o aiseru 

I still want your love ai o tomete 

kurui saku kioku o keshite 

"I just wanted to stay with you 

I just wanted to feel your breath of grace 

I didn't know what to do 

I couldn't say anything 

When consciousness returned 

Everything had been washed away 

by the tide of time, even you 

But the scars of memory never fade away 

I can't stop loving you 

Stop my tears 

Stop my loving 

Kill my memories" 

You dyed my heart in blood 

No way to kill my sadness 

tachisaru mae ni koroshite 

kyouki no ai ni dakareta hitomi wa 

nani mo mienai 

ima mo I miss you 

Can't live without you 

Silent Jealousy yume ni ochite 

dakishimeru kioku o 

Stay in yesterday toki o tomete 

kurikaesu kodoku o keshite 

Take me back to the memory, to the dream 

Silent Jealousy 

Don't you leave me alone 

kanashimi ni midarete 

Kill me, Love" they finished the song with the mad yelling of the crowd at approval. Fuuma wiped his face and walked towards the backstage.

Arashi immediately confronted Fuuma, she grinned and laced her arm around his. Sorata glared at Fuuma but busy himself in talking to Yuzuriha. Kusanagi just watched as he played with Inuki. Yuuto poked Satsuki's ribs and ran away. However, Satsuki pay no heed and continue to talk to Kamui. Shugo and Nataku stood in the shadows, watching. 

Heh ^_^ so um… do you like it??? Please… no flames… yes the characters are way OOC for you die-hard fans. I'm really sorry about the OOCness. But I truly appreciate it if you review! Thank you for reading this… By the way the couples aren't: Fuuma x Arashi nor Kamui x Satsuki P!

****


End file.
